1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward medical face masks, and more particularly toward a slidable fastener for medical face mask straps.
2. Background
Medical science has long recognized the need to provide a germ-free environment in operating rooms. In addition, the recent Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) epidemic and related influx of HIV positive patients into health service facilities, combined with the long standing concern over hepatitis, has driven home the need of medical professionals outside the operating room to protect themselves from contracting these and other contagious diseases from infected patients. To meet these needs, doctors and nurses are required to wear medical face masks both to prevent exhaled germs from contaminating the operating room environment and to prevent contracting communicable and dangerous diseases from the patients they treat.
Medical masks typically include a panel for covering the nose and mouth constructed of material allowing the free passage of air but preventing the permeation of germs therethrough and tie strings or straps extending from the panel for attaching the mask about the wearer's head. Prior to beginning an operation or tending to an infectious patient the straps of these masks must be placed about the wearer's head and tied into a knot to secure the mask. Unfortunately, this conventional fastening means presents several serious problems.
When mounting a medical face mask the wearer must reach behind his head to tie the straps together. This can be quite awkward, particularly for persons of limited dexterity, and typically assistance is sought both tying and releasing a conventional medical face mask about a wearer's head. When such assistance is not available the wearer must self-fasten the medical face mask. If the wearer is a medical professional who has already scrubbed, as is typically the case, an increased risk of introducing iatrogenic and nosocomial infection to a patient is presented because the wearer invariably contacts his exposed hair and neck which may contain harmful viruses or bacteria commutable to a patient. In addition, in emergency situations the time consumed by the medical professional tying the mask or seeking assistance to tie the mask may make a life or death difference to a patient. Moreover, once a face mask is tied about the wearer's head it may require tightening or readjustment. Such adjustment is difficult for the wearer to perform and will often require the assistance of another in retying the face mask.
Attempts in the art to address these problems have been largely unsuccessful. For example, Haber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,307 teaches an improved fastening means comprising a pair of generally circular earholes formed at opposite ends of the face mask for receiving the ears of the wearer therethrough. While permitting quick and easy mounting of the mask, the structure is unsatisfactory because it is not adjustable to fit wearers of different size. In addition, the structure is suitable only for short term use because wearers find it uncomfortable to have the mask fastened to their ears for extended periods. Furthermore, such a mask may not be tightened if it becomes loose during the course of an operation or examination. Lastly, mounting such a face mask still requires the wearer to place his hands in the ear and hair area, increasing the risk of introducing harmful bacteria or viruses to a patient.
Hubbard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,473, teaches a fastening means comprising ear loops formed of lycra spandex attached to the corners of the face mask panel. Although solving some of the problems presented by Haber et al., wearers find these ear loops uncomfortable after extended periods of time. In addition, mounting such a face mask requires a wearer to contact the ear and hair area where harmful bacteria or viruses may contaminate the wearer's hands.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.